1. Field of Invention
The present inventions are directed to home electric appliances to make pastas, pastries, cookies hors d'oeuvres and other extrudable food products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automatic home food mixing and extrusion appliances have been in common use for many years. Automatic pasta making appliances which both mix dough and automatically extrude dough through a die have been patented and in use in the U.S. at least since the late 1970s. In general such appliance have a configuration which includes a bin containing rotating blades, feeding an extrusion screw which forces the mixed materials through an extrusion die.
For the most part, existing pasta makers are limited in capacity, are messy and time consuming to use, and have little versatility.